bluewaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhyle Jack
Rhyle Owen Jack '''(born April 6th, 1990) is an Irish born American serial killer and high school history teacher. He was found guilty of first degree murder of 24 seperate victims committed between 2010 and 2016 throughout California, Nevada, Arizona and New Mexico. Convicted of 24 murders, Jack was sentenced to death for 12 of these killings on November 12th, 2016. He is currently on death row in an unreleased federal prison. '''Born: April 6th, 1990 Cork, Republic of Ireland Criminal charge: '''First degree murder '''Criminal penalty: '''Death.' '''No. of Victims': 24 Span of Killings: January 4th, 2010- March 19th, 2016 Date Aprehended: September 21st, 2016 Spouse: Layla McKain (2010-present) Children: Owen Blake Jack (mother Layla McKain) Parents: Finnigan Jack (father) Kathleen Ahearn (mother) Patrick Ahearn (step-father) Early Life Rhyle Owen Jack was born in Cork, Ireland, the fourth of six children born to Finnigan Jack and Kathleen Ahearn. As a child he was distant with his family and endured a difficult relationship with his father and three elder brothers. His brothers and father were physically abusive towards Jack which resulted in him growing abusive towards his younger brother and sister. Throughout his childhood Jack strove to make his father proud of him but seldom received his approval. One of Jack's earliest childhood memories was being beaten with a leather belt at the age of four for rearranging his father's offive. He was regularly belittled and beaten by his father and brothers and endured accusations of being "dumb and retarded". The friction between Jack and his father and elder brothers was constant throughout his childgood and adolescence. In school Jack was an average student with a wide array of friends, viewed at a very typical teenage boy. He was often seemed as a "social butterfly" and effectively gained sympathy and priase from his peers. Jack was voted Most Likely to Succeed and was voted Prom King and Class President in his senior year. In his late teens Jack became involved in gangs which led to his move to California in and in 2007. In 2008 Jack and childhood friend Ethan Crane were kidnapped and held captive by a rival gang where they were frequently beaten, starved and tortured for four months. Jack's captures often burned the two captives with metal rods and diluted acids. After the two escaped Jack vowed to end the lives of every one of the men who were involved in his and Crane's torture thus beginning his killing spree. Arrest and Confession On September 21st, 2016 Jack was aprehended as a suspect for the murder of Simon Cuttler after Cuttler's body washed up on the shore of a lake in Arizona. He complied with officers who approached him while Jack was teaching history at Orchid Hills Private School. Upon being brought in for questioning Jack confessed to Cuttler's murder and proceeded to confess to the murders of 23 other men. Jack continued to cooperated with authorities through the entire ordeal and never resisted and assisted officers in finding odies by drawing detailed diagrams. Trial Rhyle Jack was brought to trial on December 6th, 2016 and charged with 24 murders. The jury was selected from Napa Valley due to the press coverage in Bluewater. The trial was short and over quickly due to Rhyle's compliance and detailed confessions. Jack was sentenced to death for twelve counts of murder upon which the prosecution has sought his penalty. The date for Jack's execution is June 7th, 2019. Death Row Upon being sentenced Jack was transferred to an unnamed federal prison where he has remained incarcerated on death row. Victims Only 19 of Jack's victims were eer conclusively identified but Jack named each of his 24 victims and thoroughly described how he killed each one of them. With the exception of Simon Cuttler all of Jack's other victims were all tied to gangs and drug running and all had criminal offenses. When asked about his motives Jack said they were all revenge killings, including Simon Cuttler though Jack did not go into detail about why he broke the gang member pattern that particular instance. Jack kept trophies of all of his victims in the form of buttons from their clothing and was able to identify which victim each button came from. *William Beugeau (20) January 4th 2010 *Gordon McCoy (19) July 25th, 2010 *Michael Stappleton (22) November 23rd, 2010 *Brandon St. Clair (21) January 31st, 2011 *Timothy Mitchell (24) March 29th, 2011 *Kenneth Brooks (23) May 16th, 2011 *Robert Winch (29) August 4th, 2011 *Gregory Stappleton (27) November 23rd, 2011 *Jackson Tigg (25) December 3rd, 2011 *Benjamin Anderson (24) February 2nd, 2012 *Christian Harris (22) April 1st, 2012 *Peter Dickenson (19) July 30th, 2013 *James Sywyk (24) September 13th, 2013 *Nathan Labine (24) October 31st, 2013 *Justin Diamond (25) May 23rd, 2014 *Dusty Harold (27) May 23rd, 2014 *Nick Phillips (23) June 17th, 2014 *Marcus Mowry (27) September 21st, 2014 *Crispin Birchell (28) April 24th, 2015 *Wayne Prestige (30) June 19th, 2015 *Ian Malkovich (31) August 20th, 2015 *Terrence Mason (32) December 31st, 2015 *Simon Cuttler (27) February 19th, 2016 *John Sampson (34) March 19th, 2016